The invention relates to an x-ray support device, including a radiation source and a radiation receiver, both of which are supported movably on the ceiling via either a common support or each via separate supports.
Such x-ray support devices are known and serve to take radiographs of a patient on a patient bed or table, for which purpose the radiation source and the radiation receiver, for taking images, are oriented in stationary fashion relative to the patient. The displaceability, and thus the capability of positioning the radiation source and the radiation receiver relative to the patient, is an important criterion for the functioning of an x-ray support device, since radiographs are often be taken from various directions in order to perform various examination techniques or various types of examination.